Mystical Adventure
by Angel Raye
Summary: Madelyn has an adventure in another world.


Hi Everyone. We're another short story. Since Madelyn is the other character that has been neglected in my stories she has the spotlight in this one.  
E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Please visit my site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own the Chibi Senshi.  
  
Mystical Adventure  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
The bell rang for the end of the day. Madelyn Tomoe heaved a sigh of relief. She was ready to go home. Hotaru had signed her up for ballet classes and she had one yesterday. Madelyn enjoyed it but she found it tiring. As a result she was very tired today. She was planning on just going home and resting.  
"Madelyn," her friend Kara came running up to her. "Do you want to come over on Saturday and spend the night? Mama said it was okay. She's not working that night so Onii-chan doesn't have to watch us."  
[Author's note: Onii is Japanese for big brother.]  
"I'll have to ask Mama," Madelyn replied as the girls walked to their lockers. "But she'll probably say yes."   
"Great," Kara squealed. She put on her coat and hat. "I have to go right home now. Onee-chan and I have to fix dinner tonight."  
[Author's note: Onee is Japanese for big sister.]  
"I'll see you tomorrow," Madelyn called as Kara dashed out the door. Madelyn put on her own coat and hat and then stepped out into the chilly December air. She saw the rest of the girls from the palace waiting for her.  
"About time," Gloria muttered. "Let's get home."  
"Sorry Minna," Madelyn stated. "Kara and I were talking."  
"It's so nice that you have a good friend outside the palace," Maggie murmured wistfully. Everyone looked at each other. It had been a few days since Chiaki had been escorted off of the planet. Maggie had recovered physically but she was still emotionally hurt from what the other girl had done to her. Fortunately Maggie was strong and wasn't the type to be emotionally beaten over this. Amy had talked with her some and decided that Maggie would be okay in a few weeks.  
"Hey it's okay," Daisy tried to cheer up her best friend. She linked her arm through Maggie's. "You've got us."  
"That's true," Maggie smiled. "And I always will."  
"Let's go Minna," Gloria griped.  
"What's with you," Madelyn asked.  
Annika began to giggle. "She thought it would be fun to spit spitballs at Miyaki and Nozomi. Mishima-sensei caught her and Gloria had to spend the entire afternoon spitting spitballs into the wastebasket."  
"Yuck," Madelyn made a sick face.  
"I bet your mouth is very dry," Faith added. "Haruka-papa made me do that one time because I spit a spitball at Hope."  
"I feel like my mouth is made of sandpaper," Gloria muttered.  
"Mishima-sensei is nice but she doesn't like it when people misbehave, especially us," Ariel pointed out.  
"Yes since she helped us during that battle with Lady Hakai," Hope added.  
"Sometimes I wish I was in the same class as you all," Madelyn sighed. "But then I wouldn't be friends with Kara."  
"There's a bright side to everything," Maggie pointed out and everyone nodded.  
"Let's get home," Annika said. "Mama told me if I got my homework done early then she would take me shopping today." Everyone headed back toward the palace.  
  
The Senshi were all waiting for the children in the palace entryway as usual when the girls arrived home from school. But this time they were looking at something when the children walked in. "Mama," Annika called as she ran up to Raye, flinging her arms around her waist.  
"Hi Sweetheart," Raye replied as she returned the hug.  
How was school today," Setsuna asked Maggie. She was taking a few days away from her post to be with her daughter right now. She felt that Maggie needed her more then the Gates of Time did.  
"It was okay," Maggie replied.  
"What were all of you looking at," Daisy asked as she hugged Lita.  
"The palace got a new painting today," Michiru told them as she ran her fingers through Hope's hair. "We were thinking of putting it in the entryway here."  
The children looked at the painting. It was a medieval type painting with dragons. "It's creepy," Ariel exclaimed.  
"I don't like it," Annika added.  
"I like it," Gloria piped up.  
"You would," Annika muttered.  
"Girls," Mina's voice held a warning tone.   
"It's just a painting," Amy's gentle voice explained to Ariel and Annika. "We're going to keep it here at the entryway. If you don't like it then you don't have to look at it."  
"That's right," Hotaru added. "But it can't hurt you."  
"Come on Ariel," Amy took her daughter's hand. "You and I have a therapy session right now."  
"Okay Mommy," Ariel chirped. Everyone smiled. Ariel had really thrown herself into her therapy sessions lately and it was beginning to show. She was showing signs of progress now. Everyone was glad. It had been heart breaking to see kawaii little Ariel so traumatized. Madelyn was particularly glad. She felt like she was getting her best friend back. She watched Ariel and Amy walk away and then looked at the painting again. She wondered what possessed the queen to get it.  
Suddenly a voice seemed to come out of the painting. Madelyn gasped and walked closer to it. How could a voice come out of the painting? "Madelyn," Hotaru put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "What's wrong Darling?"  
"Mama the painting said something," Madelyn exclaimed.  
"Don't be silly," Hotaru laughed. "You probably just heard one of the others saying something."  
"But Mama I heard a voice from the painting," Madelyn insisted.  
"Honestly Madelyn you let your imagination run away with you sometimes," Hotaru sighed as she took Madelyn's hand. "Now let's go to our quarters and you can tell me about your day." Madelyn followed her mother to their quarters but she was convinced that she heard a voice from the painting.  
  
"Mama Kara asked if I can spend the night at her place on Saturday," Madelyn told her mother. "Can I?"  
"I don't see why not," Hotaru replied. "I just want you to remember your manners while you are there."  
"I will Mama," Madelyn cried as she flung her arms around Hotaru's neck. "Thank you for letting me."  
"I'm glad that you have such a good friend in your class," Hotaru stated. She looked at her watch. "You know I bet Ariel is finished with her session now. Why don't you go and play with her for a while."  
"Okay Mama," Madelyn ran from her quarters. Hotaru smiled as she watched her go. She never thought she could have children so Madelyn was her little miracle. Amy assured her since they would be alive for eternity that medical miracles would enable Hotaru to have more kids later on. Hotaru was glad about that. She wanted to have more children one day. Hotaru pulled out her cookbook to choose something to make for dinner tonight. It was family night where dinner was concerned so Hotaru would be eating with Anthony and Madelyn. She wanted to find something both of them would like.  
  
"So what do you want to do," Madelyn asked Ariel as they walked down the palace halls.  
"I don't know," Ariel replied. "It's kind of cold out so we can't go outside."  
"Mama wouldn't let me anyway," Madelyn sighed. Then she thought of that painting in the entryway. "Let's go to the entryway. I want to look at that painting again."  
"Why," Ariel asked. "It's creepy."  
"I heard a voice from it today," Madelyn stated.  
"Nani," Ariel shrieked. "That's silly."  
"I know which is why I want to make sure," Madelyn sighed. She led Ariel to the entryway. The painting was hanging up on the wall. She looked at it closely.  
"I don't hear anything," Ariel flatly stated. "And I don't like this painting. I'll wait for you in the living room." Ariel darted into the palace living room.  
Madelyn sighed and continued to stare at the painting. She didn't hear anything. "Maybe Ariel and Mama are right," Madelyn muttered. "I am just imagining things." She turned to walk away when a sound came from the painting. Madelyn gasped and turned around. "I knew I heard something," she shrieked. "Who are you?"   
Suddenly Madelyn felt a force pulling her. She tried to fight it but with little success. She felt herself being pulled into the painting. "Let me go," she shouted but it didn't do any good. Madelyn was pulled into the painting. In a few minutes she was gone.  
Ariel came it. "Madelyn was that you screaming," she asked but then saw that Madelyn wasn't there. "Madelyn," Ariel called softly. There was still no answer. Ariel turned and ran up to her quarters. "Mommy!"  
  
Madelyn landed on the ground with a thud. Groaning in pain she sat up and looked around. "Ariel," she called but there was no response. "Where am I?" Madelyn took a good look at her surroundings. She was in a forest of some kind. "This looks like the forest in that painting," Madelyn said. She thought hard for a minute. "I was being pulled into the painting which means I must be in it," she concluded. "But how do I get out?" She was so deep in thought she was unaware of a shadow coming up behind her.  
She suddenly felt a hot breeze blow on her. Madelyn turned around and found herself face to face with a huge dragon. She let out a piercing scream and tried to the run away. The dragon roared and pursued after her. Madelyn kept running hoping to get away. Just then she tripped over a root and tumbled to the ground. She turned around in terror and stared right up into the huge dragon. Madelyn thought to herself. She closed her eyes and prepared to accept her fate.  
Suddenly the dragon roared in pain. Madelyn opened her eyes and saw that the dragon was fighting someone else. The young boy stabbed the dragon with his sword a number of times. The dragon gave a scream and collapsed to the ground, dead. Madelyn stared at the dragon and then turned to her savior. "Thank you," she stuttered. The boy turned to her. Madelyn guessed he was around thirteen years old. He had dark green hair and green eyes. He was dressed in a squire's outfit.  
"What's a young maiden like you doing in this forest," the boy asked as he walked over and helped Madelyn to her feet.  
"I don't know," Madelyn replied. "I'm not sure how I got here."  
"My name is Dayo," the boy introduced himself. "I am training to become a knight. One day I will be a knight to protect the king and queen from danger."  
"I'm Madelyn Tomoe," Madelyn whispered. Inwardly she said,   
"So Madelyn Tomoe," the boy stated. "Is there anything I can do for you?"  
"I need to get back to my world," Madelyn replied.  
"Your world," Dayo questioned. "Whatever are you talking about? And you are dressed very strangely." He surveyed Madelyn's school uniform.  
"I know this sounds strange," Madelyn stated. "But I am not from this world. This is a painting and I got sucked into it."  
"You talk strange," Dayo observed. "Are you a sorceress?"  
"Oh no," Madelyn shook her head. "I am nothing like that. I am a human being but I need to get back home. Mama and Papa will worry about me. So will Ariel."  
"Who is Ariel," Dayo asked.  
"She's my best friend," Madelyn replied. "A lot of bad things happened to her this last year and she is finally getting better. I don't want her to be sad right now."  
"You seem like an honorable maiden," Dayo stated, as he looked Madelyn over. "I will help you find a way to your world."  
"Oh thank you so much," Madelyn cried in delight.  
"I am on my way to the palace," Dayo told her. "We can ask the king and queen to help us find a way. It is a three day journey from here."  
"Three days," Madelyn moaned. She gave a sigh,   
"It is a dangerous journey but I will protect the fair maiden from all dangers," Dayo declared. Madelyn giggled. She never considered herself a fair maiden. Her time in here may be quite fun.  
  
Madelyn and Dayo traveled until dark. Madelyn found herself getting very tired. She wasn't used to all of this walking and hiking. Her parents avoided activities like this. "Are you okay fair maiden," Dayo asked as they settled down in front of the fire he had built. "You look a little pale."  
"I'm tired," Madelyn admitted. "I'm not very healthy and I get sick easily. This journey is wearing me down."  
"What you need is nourishment," Dayo told her. "Stay here and I'll get us something to eat."  
Madelyn nodded and watched as Dayo walked away. Once he was out of site she pulled out her henshin wand. ""Give me some strength," she whispered to it. The wand began to glow. Madelyn felt her strength returning to her. "It's a good thing I took this with me," she said to herself. "If I get too weak I can call on Saturn to help me."  
After what seemed like forever Dayo returned. He tossed her a bag full of berries and his hand was a rodent of some kind. "I have found us some food," he declared. He held up the rodent. "Tonight we will feast on this."  
[Author's note: Just to let you know I don't eat any meat except poultry and seafood but I felt a rodent would be more realistic in this story.]  
Madelyn nibbled on some of the berries and made a face at the thought of eating the rodent. "I think I'll just have the berries," she stated.  
"The berries won't give you enough strength," Dayo told her as he began to prepare the rodent to cook. "You need some meat." Madelyn felt her stomach church.   
  
The next morning Madelyn and Dayo continued on their journey toward the castle. After eating the rodent for both supper and breakfast Madelyn was now more anxious then ever to make it home. However she felt a new feeling with Dayo. she thought as she surveyed his face.   
Suddenly the ground started shaking. "Nani," Madelyn gasped. "What is going on?"  
"It's another dragon," Dayo replied pulling his sword. "I will protect you fair maiden." Before Madelyn could reply a huge dragon appeared before them. Madelyn gave a piercing scream of terror. Dayo jumped forward and began to fight the dragon. "I will not allow you to terrorize this fair maiden," he shouted. He struck at the dragon with his sword. The dragon roared in rage and blew fire at the boy who managed to jump out of the way. Unfortunately for Dayo he landed the wrong way and ended up down on the ground. The dragon swiped at Dayo, his huge claws ripping into his flesh. Dayo screamed in pain.  
"Dayo," Madelyn screamed. The dragon turned at the sound of her voice. Madelyn pulled out her henshin wand. "I guess I don't have a choice," she whispered. "SATURN POWER MAKE UP!" Dayo gasped as he watched Madelyn transform into Sailor Chibi Saturn. One transformation was complete Sailor Chibi Saturn jumped forward. "Real or not you are still terrorizing innocent people," shouted Chibi Saturn. "I am the Senshi of death and destruction, Sailor Chibi Saturn. In the name of Saturn I will punish you."  
"What is she," Dayo gasped in fear.  
Chibi Saturn held up her glaive. "I would hate to kill myself for a creature from a painting but I will if my other attacks do not work," she stated. She powered up. "DESTRUCTIVE RAY!" The attack flew out and in an instant the dragon was disintegrated. Chibi Saturn powered down and ran over to Dayo. "Are you all right," she asked anxiously.  
"Stay away from me," Dayo cried. "You must be a witch."  
"No I am not a witch," Madelyn told him. "I promise I will explain everything to you but please let me heal your wounds."  
"How can you do that," asked Dayo.  
"Just trust me," Madelyn pleaded. Dayo nodded his head and Madelyn put her hands on his wounds. Dayo watched in amazement as his wounds completely healed right before his eyes.  
"Amazing," he gasped. "How do you do that?"  
"It's something my mother passed onto me," Madelyn replied as she sat back, exhausted. "We don't use it very often because it wears us out."  
"You are not a typical maiden," Dayo stated. "Please tell me about yourself." Madelyn smiled and quietly explained to Dayo about Crystal Tokyo and the Sailor Senshi. "No wonder you want to do back home," Dayo exclaimed when Madelyn finished. "Your world sounds amazing."  
"Oh it is but it's not free from problems," Madelyn laughed.  
"And you are like a knight," Dayo said admiringly. "You hardly need me to protect you. You can protect yourself."  
"I guess I can," Madelyn admitted. "But I am enjoying your company."  
"Too bad you're not from this world," Dayo sighed. "I would like to have you for my princess." Madelyn blushed as Dayo kissed her on the forehead. "I promise I will do what I can to get you home my fair maiden."  
"Thank you," Madelyn replied. Dayo took her hand and together the two of them continued on their journey.  
  
As much as Madelyn enjoyed Dayo's company she was getting tired of his choice of food. Being raised in the Crystal Palace Madelyn was used to having the best food brought to her so living on the land was a foreign concept. She tried not to complain and made the best of it.   
Madelyn felt a feeling she was unfamiliar with. When Dayo was near her she felt her heart flutter and her hands get clammy. Madelyn thought. Madelyn immediately dismissed that thought. Rini had been her age when she fell in love with Helios and Annika, although she would deny it, was in love with Konyo and she wasn't even a year older then Madelyn.   
After almost two days of traveling Dayo and Madelyn finally got out of the forest. Madelyn took in a huge breath at the clearing. They were in a meadow, which was covered with flowers. Madelyn could see a palace at a distance. "Is that the palace," she asked.  
"Yes," Dayo replied. "We'll make it there in a day. I suggest we stop here to rest tonight."  
"That's fine," Madelyn agreed. She sat down on a large rock.  
"I will try to find us something to eat tonight," Dayo told her. "I guess you can protect yourself since you are who now?"  
"Sailor Chibi Saturn," Madelyn giggled.  
"That's right," Dayo exclaimed. He took Madelyn's hand and kissed it. "Wait here fair maiden and I will return with some nourishment."  
"I will," Madelyn giggled again. How she wished she could take him with her when she returned to her world. Madelyn began to pick some of the sweet smelling flowers that were growing nearby. Even though she knew she wouldn't be able to keep them it was something to do while she waited.  
After a while Dayo returned. He was carrying a bird of some kind in his hand. Madelyn was glad. It would be better then rodents. "I have something for you," Dayo told her.  
"Nani," Madelyn asked.  
Dayo held out a wreath of flowers. "A crown for a princess," he announced. He placed the crown on Madelyn's head. "Since you are a princess you need a crown."  
Madelyn blushed. She couldn't tell Dayo that she was the princess of another planet. "Thank you kind sir," she whispered.  
"Now shall we fix dinner," Dayo asked. Madelyn nodded her head and the two got to work at cooking the bird.   
While they were eating Dayo told Madelyn about himself. He was the oldest of four children and had dreamed of being a knight all of his life. His family lived in a small village where his father made a living as a tailor. His father wanted Dayo to follow in his footsteps but the boy wanted to be a knight. So one day he just took off for the castle. "Once I am a knight I will find a way to contact my family," he stated. "But until then I have to do what I want."  
"I understand," Madelyn told him. "I want to be a doctor when I grow up."  
"A lady doctor," Dayo exclaimed in awe. "You truly come from a remarkable world. Whatever brought you here?"  
"I heard a voice," Madelyn explained. "The palace where I live got this new painting. I heard a voice coming from it. When I went to investigate I got pulled into the painting and here I am."  
"That is strange," Dayo stated.  
"I know," Madelyn murmured as she looked up at the stars. "Mama always tells me that things happen for a reason. There is a reason why I am here but I just have to find out why."  
"The answers will come to you," Dayo told her as he took her hand. "And I promise I will get you home."  
Madelyn blushed again. "Thank you Dayo."  
Dayo smiled. "I suggest we get some sleep," he said. "We will be able to get to the castle tomorrow." Madelyn nodded her head. She lay down on the blanket Dayo gave her and allow sleep to overcome her.  
  
After a half a day's journey Dayo and Madelyn made it to the palace. Living in a palace herself Madelyn knew that they couldn't just walk in. Sure enough there were guards standing at the palace entrance. "Dayo," she whispered. "How are we going to get in?"  
"I'll find a way," Dayo promised. He walked up to the guards. "We request an audience with the king and queen."  
"The king and queen will not see commoners," one of the guards replied.  
"We are not commoners," Dayo told them. "I am here for knight ship and my companion is a princess."  
"A princess," the guard exclaimed. He looked at Madelyn. "She is dressed very strangely. This isn't princess attire."  
"She's a princess from a far away place," Dayo explained. "All we want is an audience with the king and queen."  
"Denied," the guard snapped.  
Dayo drew his sword. "Then I will fight you."  
"Dayo," Madelyn hissed as a sweat drop appeared on her head.  
"A mere lad like you fight me," laughed the guard. He drew his sword, which was larger then Dayo's. He knocked it out of Dayo's hand with one swipe. He then turned to the other guards. "Throw these two in the dungeon."  
  
"Great idea Dayo," Madelyn muttered as she sat in the cell with Dayo. "Now how am I going to get home?"  
"My apologies fair maiden," Dayo sighed. "I thought I could get us in without any problem."  
"Well you got us into the palace," Madelyn pointed out. "But in the wrong part."  
"I'll think of an escape," Dayo promised her. "Trust me."  
"That was my first mistake," Madelyn mumbled under her breath.  
The prison guard came up to the cell. He pointed to Madelyn. "You are to come with me."  
"Whatever for," Dayo demanded.  
"The King and Queen wish to see her," the guard replied as he unlocked the cell. Madelyn stepped out.  
"I'll see about getting you out Dayo," she stated. "I promise you."  
"I'll hold you to that," he replied.   
Madelyn followed the guard through the palace halls. She couldn't help but notice the vast differences between this palace and the Crystal Palace. she thought. They walked until they got to this large door. The guard opened it. "I brought the child," he announced.  
"Thank you," the King replied. He turned to Madelyn. "Come forth child."  
Madelyn nervously walked over to the King and Queen. They both sat in thrones and were dressed in the finest garments. They each had a huge crown in their heads. Madelyn thought. Remembering the proper way to conduct herself in front of royalty she curtsied.   
"How may we address you child," the Queen asked in her gentle voice.  
"My name is Madelyn Tomoe your Majesties," Madelyn replied. "You may call me Madelyn."  
"Madelyn," the King murmured. "An unusual name for an unusual child." He stood up. "I am King Eizan and this is Queen Akane. We were told you needed to see us."  
"I do your Majesty," Madelyn told him. "You see I am not from this world and I need to go back to where I belong."  
"What do you mean you're not from this world," Akane asked with a slight tremor of fear in her voice."  
"I was in the palace I live in," Madelyn explained. "And I was looking at this painting and I heard voices. Then the painting sucked me in and now here I am."  
"Extraordinary story," Eizan stated. He turned to his wife. "She may be the one to help us."  
"She may be," Akane agreed.  
"Help you," Madelyn inquired.  
"Tell me child," Eizan turned back to her. "Do you have any special powers?"  
"I can heal," Madelyn replied.  
"She is the one," Akane cried in delight. "Our pleas have been answered."  
"Nani," Madelyn stated. "You mean your voices were what I heard."  
"Let us explain," Eizan quickly said. "Our daughter, the princess is seriously injured. She was riding her horse and fell off. The horse got out of control and ran over her. We had the best doctors come out to see her but they haven't been able to do anything. She hasn't been able to wake up and we fear she may die. Can you do anything for her?"  
"I think so," Madelyn gasped. "I haven't healed serious injuries before but I can sure try."  
"You heal her and we will find a way to send you back to your world," Akane promised.  
"There is one thing I would like to ask," Madelyn suddenly stated.  
"And what would that be my child," Eizan asked.  
"Dayo, the boy who was with me," Madelyn replied. "He helped me get here. Now he is in prison. He is a brave, noble boy who wants to be a knight. Can you free him?"  
"Since you speak so highly of him we will release him," Akane promised. "We'll release him and then take the two of you to see the princess."  
  
A while later Madelyn and Dayo were being taken to the princess chambers. "My precious daughter is in here," Akane told them. She opened the door. Madelyn looked in and saw a huge bed. In it was a girl of about twelve. She had long beautiful golden curls that framed her exquisite face. She was very pale.  
"How beautiful," Madelyn gasped. She looked at Dayo and saw that he was staring at the princess with a dreamy look in his eyes. She felt a slight twinge of jealousy and then reminded herself that she wasn't from this world anyway."  
"This is the Princess Mamiko," Akane informed her. "The doctors say that her injuries are internal."  
"I'll do what I can," Madelyn stated. She placed her hands on the princess's stomach. She concentrated her healing power. Her whole body began to glow as her healing went into the princess. Everyone else watched with bated breath as both Madelyn and Mamiko began to glow. Madelyn could sense the other girl's injuries healing. she thought. Just as the last of Mamiko's injuries healed Madelyn collapsed and everything went black.  
  
When Madelyn came too she found herself in a bed. She looked up and saw the King, Queen and Dayo standing over her. "Are you all right Madelyn," Dayo asked anxiously.  
"I'm okay," Madelyn replied. "This is why my mother and I don't use our healing powers very often. It takes a lot out of us."  
"Well thanks to you Mamiko is completely healed," Akane exclaimed happily. She turned around. "Come here and see who healed you my Darling."  
Mamiko came forward. Madelyn saw that she had beautiful violet eyes. "Thank you Madelyn for healing me," she stated. "I am forever in your debt."  
"Your welcome," Madelyn replied. She sat back and smiled at the princess.  
Suddenly she heard a faint voice calling her. "Madelyn!"  
"Ariel," Madelyn gasped.  
"Who's Ariel," Mamiko asked.  
"She's my best friend from my world," Madelyn explained. "I just heard her voice."  
"I get it now," Dayo exclaimed. "You said you heard a voice in your world before you got pulled into ours. The King and Queen said they called out cries for help. It must have been their voices you heard. Now you have fulfilled your purpose here so you hear the people from your world calling you back."  
"So the reason for me being here was so that I could heal the princess," Madelyn asked.  
"And to get me a knight hood," Dayo added. He leaned over and whispered. "King Eizan has offered me a place to learn how to be a knight."  
"I'm so happy for you," Madelyn replied.  
"If it is time for you to go back then let us wish you well," Eizan stated. "And to thank you for what you have done."  
"It was my pleasure," Madelyn told him as she curtsied. "I will never forget you." She stared at Dayo.  
"And I will never forget you my fair maiden," Dayo replied as he kissed her hand.  
"Safe journey," Akane added.  
"And thank you again," Mamiko whispered.  
"Goodbye," Madelyn called as everything began to disappear around her.  
  
"Ariel are you sure," Amy was asking in annoyance.  
"Yes Mommy I'm sure," Ariel replied. "I heard a scream and when I came in here Madelyn was gone."  
"Well maybe Madelyn is just playing a little game with you," Amy stated.  
"But Mommy I heard her scream," Ariel insisted. Suddenly the painting began to glow. "Mommy look!"  
Amy turned around and saw the glowing painting. She gave a gasp and pulled Ariel into a protective embrace. The two watched and before their astonished eyes Madelyn emerged from the painting and landed with a thud on the floor.  
"Madelyn what in the world," Amy asked as she dashed over to the little girl.  
"Aunt Amy how long have I been gone," Madelyn asked.  
"Only about twenty minutes," Ariel replied.  
"Twenty minutes," Madelyn exclaimed in disbelief. "That's it."  
"Madelyn what happened," Amy demanded.  
Madelyn smiled a silly smiled. "It's a long story."  
  
That evening Madelyn sat in her room looking out at the stars. She couldn't believe that she had only been gone from this world for only twenty minutes. Once Amy had determined that Madelyn wasn't hurt then a Senshi meeting was called. Madelyn had to tell everything that had happened. Now she understood why her mother rarely used her healing powers. Madelyn was exhausted.  
Hotaru poked her head into the room. "How are you doing honey," she asked.  
"I'm okay Mama," Madelyn replied. "It's just all been so weird."  
"I'm sure it has," Hotaru stated as she sat down on the bed next to her daughter. "You've experienced what no one else has."  
"I felt so weird with Dayo," Madelyn admitted. "Mama could it have been love?"  
"You're a bit young to fall in love," Hotaru pointed out. "But I do believe it was a crush."  
"Mama if only he was real," Madelyn sighed.  
"He will always be real as long as you believe in him," Hotaru told her. She hugged her daughter. "Now it is time for bed. You have had a big day."  
"Okay Mama," Madelyn replied. After Hotaru had left Madelyn looked out the window again. "Dayo I will never forget you."  
  
The End 


End file.
